Feelings
by WinterMagic1
Summary: Sadness, happiness, satisfaction, funniness, and more! The Sisters Grimm characters has been through all of them. Read and find out all of them!
1. His Death

**Chapter One: His Death**

Sabrina's P.O.V

I unsheathe my sword and swing it around like a propeller. Then, I strike right onto the goblin's head.

It howls in pain as it falls to the ground. Daphne is right next to me, using her wand against the dragon.

Daphne flicks it as the spark shoots into the dragon's eye.

It roars and breathes a fire-ball right at Daphne.

"Daphne!" I shriek as I raise my sword and deflect the flaming ball of fire.

"Thanks," Daphne pants.

I nod. "Is it almost time?"

"Three minutes," Daphne informs.

"Get ready," I tell her.

Daphne smiles at me. "Don't worry."

Daphne kicks off into the battle in a flash.

I turn my attention back to the goblins.

But, I think, I should attack something more dangerous. I have enough practice.

I agree with my idea as I head towards Peter Pan.

He was apparently the new enemy of the decade. Anyways, I cartwheel towards him as I take out my bow and arrow.

Peter doesn't notice me.

He's too busy battling Puck.

"Hey green tights! Too slow?" Puck taunts Peter.

"Don't get to full of yourself," Peter jeers.

Then all of a sudden, he gets a spear and throws it at Puck. It hits Puck right in the chest and sends him flying.

"Puck!" I scream as I rush towards him.

He's in the midst of the battle, and the spear in right through him clean.

I fall to his side. Blood soaks his shirt as I throw my arms around him.

"Puck, I promise, you'll be fine," I gasp, my tears wetting his shirt.

"Sabrina," Puck rasps. "I…"

I feel hot tears flowing down my cheeks.

"It's alright," I tell him. "You'll be fine."

"Love…." Puck tries to say, his lips turning blue.

I stare at him, tears blurring my vision.

"Daphne!" I yell. "Anybody!"

"You….." Puck says his last words. His eyes are open but not in focus anymore.

"Puck!" I yell. "Please Puck, wake up!"  
I shake him roughly. "Puck please, you need to wake up!"

Puck stares off into space.

I break into sobs as I close his eyes.

"Sabrina?" Daphne's voice shouts.

Daphne appears to my side.

"What's- PUCK!" Daphne screams.

Daphne stares at the spear in his chest. "Who did this?"

"Peter," I whisper.

Daphne gets up in rage. "I WILL KILL HIM!"

Tears stream down Daphne's face as she charges Peter Pan.

I slowly get up too. I grab Puck and sling his arm around my shoulders. I put him in the sides of the battle field and grab my coat and put it over him.

"I'll be back," I promise Puck. "I promise."

I grab my weapons from my coat and run off into battle.

I fought like a whirlwind. I hit everyone with the butt of my sword when they came near me and when I felt angry with sadness, I turned my sword around and would slash at the opponent.

And then, I finally see Peter.

Hatred burns in my mind as I remember Puck being speared. The way Puck's eyes widened and how he was thrown into the crowd. It was horrible. I wanted revenge.

I pick up my spear and run towards him.

I scream as I throw the spear at him. Peter turns around the grabs the spear in his hands.

He sneers. "Well, trying to get revenge for you little boyfriend?"

"You monster," I spit, tears brimming my eyes, "You're going to lose big time."

Peter comes down from the air. "But Sabrina," he says, "I already won."

With that he threw the spear at him. It hit me between the legs but I act like I'm shot.

"You just die like your little boyfriend," Peter leers. "How sweet."

He holds my chin and pulls it up. "You worthless excuse for a Grimm."

He throws it down and walks away. I look at him. Three feet, four feet, and five. Perfect!

I grab the spear and run toward him.

"One, two, three," I whisper as I stab the spear into his back.

Peter turns around, his face twisting with agony.

"You…"he pants. "You caused this. You made him die."

I glare at him. "You killed him you worthless excuse for a human."

I get my sword out and stab him in the gut.

He doubles over, blood soaking his shirt rapidly. "He never loved you. He always…"

I stab him all over again, with anger and tears streaming down my cheeks.

I feel something pull my arm.

"Sabrina! You have to go now!" Daphne said urges as she drags me to the side lines. "Stay here!"

Daphne rushes to where The Wicked Queen and Baba Yaga was and got out her wand.

They link hands and mutter under their breaths.

Then, a powerful energy comes out of the wands blasting all the monsters into dust.

I watch with tears streaming down my face. I look to my side and see Puck, his eyes closed peacefully. I get my jacket off of him and wrap my arms around him.

"Puck, I'm sorry," I whisper. "I couldn't heal you. I lied to you."

My voice cracks and I break into sobs.

The war may have been finished, and so was my heart.

* * *

**Hi guys! So this is my new story and thank you BlueStuff123 for inspiring me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Frozen

**Chapter Two: Frozen**

3rd Person's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh! How could Hans do that?" Daphne says in horror.

"Why, what happened?" Sabrina demands, running to the room.

"He didn't kiss her!" Daphne wails. "He left her there to die!"

Sabrina rushes and plops herself onto the couch.

"Oh, oh! The door is opening!" Sabrina screams. "Olaf!"

Sabrina and Daphne shriek together.

"What happened piggies?" Puck comes in.

"Olaf is saving Ana!" Daphne squeals.

"Oh, I thought someone was dying," Puck notes.

"Well no one was," Sabrina shoots at Puck.

"Well, if the movie is still going, I'll watch," Puck plops himself onto the couch.

He gets the remote and rewind to the beginning.

Sabrina and Daphne say nothing and just watch it again.

"Catch me!" Ana shrieks.

"Ana, wait!" Elsa cries.

Ana jumps and Elsa hits Ana in the head.

Sabrina gasps but Puck laughs.

"Haha! Ana's hurt!" Puck crows.

Daphne glares at him. "It's not funny!"

The trio didn't talk to each other for a few minutes.

"Elsa?" Ana calls.

_**Do you want to build a snowman?**_

_**C'mon let's go and play**_

_**I never see you anymore, come out the door**_

_**It's like you've gone away!**_

The song continues and Daphne is crying at the part of the parents dying.

"It's so sad!" Daphne wails.

Tears stream down her face.

But, Puck continues laughing. "The parents died! Ana and Elsa are sad! Ha!"

Sabrina glares at Puck. "It's not funny! The parents died!"

Puck shrugs. A few minutes later, Ana is singing **For the First Time in Forever** ("She sounds like a dying peacock!" Puck complains)

And in hours, the movie ends.

"That was so good!" Daphne gushes.

"I know," Sabrina grins.

"It was too cheesy and musical," Puck sneers.

Sabrina and Daphne ignore him.

"I'm so watching it with Alexis!" Sabrina declares.

"And I'm watching it with Aubrey!" Daphne proclaims.

"And I'm watching it by myself," Puck presses the eject button and takes the DVD.

Daphne and Sabrina don't notice.

"I just love that movie so much!" Daphne squeals.

"I do too!" Sabrina grins.

They link arms and go outside talking about buying T-Shirts.

Puck shrugs and goes into the room with the DVD. He watches the movie again and he ends up crying.

"No!" Puck moans. "Ana, don't die!"

Tears starts to stream down his face. "NO!"

Meanwhile, Sabrina and Daphne come back from shopping. Sabrina is wearing a shirt with Elsa on it and Daphne is wearing a shirt with Ana on it.

"That was fun," Sabrina concludes.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Daphne demands.

Daphne hears a sobbing sound.

"I hear it to!" Sabrina exclaims.

They follow the noise and it is right in Puck's room.

"It's coming from Puck's room!" Sabrina hisses, her eyes alight with excitement. She gets out her phone and turns on the camera. She switches it to video recorder. She turns it on and the two goes into the room quietly. They see the usual, the waterfall, the kangaroo in the boxing rink, and all the chimps. They are sleeping on the kangaroo's back. They go deeper into the magical room until they reach the crying sound. They see Puck, crying and hugging Kraven to his chest.  
"Ana is frozen!" Puck wails.

Sabrina smirks as she videotapes the whole thing. After she has taped the whole thing, she posts it onto Facebook.

"This is Puck's reaction when he watches Frozen," Sabrina mutters as she types it in.

She uploads it and as she touches the upload button, Puck says, "Who's there?"

Sabrina's eyes widens. This was trouble.

Puck gets up and his eyes land on Sabrina and Daphne.

"GRIMM!" Puck shouts. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Puck felt his face turning red and anger seeping into his mind. Grimm was going to die!

Sabrina smirks at Puck. "Well, I just recorded that episode and posted it on…"

"What?" Puck demands.

"On Facebook," Sabrina fills in.

"Grimm, you are dead!" Puck screams.

Sabrina runs out of the room and Puck chases after her.

Daphne looks around and she stares at the waterfall. Riding that looks fun…

A few minutes later, Daphne is playing with the chimps. She has whacked the chimps so they get angry. They chase her around and around and Daphne found refuge in a secret cave in the waterfall.

"This is fun," Daphne mutters.

She hears a crashing sound of glass and she hears something crash onto the ground.

Daphne's eyes widens. She shrugs it off and continues playing with the chimps.

* * *

**Answers To Reviews:**

**BlueStuff123: Your welcome! You inspire me all the time!**

**sabrina. grimm. 391: You're sweet!**

**Chicly: Well, I'll try to make it more detailed next time!**

**You: I don't know if that's a good thing or not but thanks anyways!**


	3. A Creamy Kiss

**Chapter Three: A Creamy Kiss**

Third Person's P.O.V

Jake is going to play his cards right tonight. He is taking his girlfriend Briar to a buffet with practically every food; abnormal and normal food. It is called **Aladdin's Journey**. Jake is planning on kissing Briar at the buffet and making it the most romantic date. Jake is anxious about meeting Briar again for it is the first time with Briar being alive. Morgan le Fey had figured out how Mirror had been raising people from the dead and Jake had raised Briar immediately. He is nervous, but he will never admit it. He is cool with the ladies and he isn't going to ruin his reputation. He straightens out his tie and eats some mints.

Riiing! Riiing!

Jake glances at his phone and grabs his keys. He rushes into his car and turns on the engine. It smoothly turns on as he starts to drive to Briar Rose's house. It is a small house that is cozy and warm. It has pink roses growing around the windows and lilies at the pathway. When Uncle Jake arrives at Briar's house, he takes deep breaths and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice calls.

Her voice was sweet like a bird's call.

"Jacob Grimm," Jake replies

Jake hears a breath of worry as the door opens. Briar Rose is standing there with a red dress and some rose earrings.

"B-Briar," Jake mutters. "You look stunning."

"You always say that," Briar blushes.

Jake hears a buzzing of wings.

"Well hello Mallobarb and Buzzflower," Jake smirks.

"Have her back my midnight," Buzzflower demands.

"Buzzflower!" Briar groans. She rolls her eyes as she blushes.

"Now, milady," Jake holds out an arm as Briar giggles and takes his arm.

Mallobarb gives Jake a warning look but Jake just gives Briar a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go Briar," Jake suggests.

"See you Mallobarb and Buzzflower," Briar waves as she and Jake walk out of the pathway.

"So, where are you taking me?" Briar asks giddily.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," Jake says mysteriously as he rubs his hands together. He plants a kiss on her nose and they get in the car.

Jake starts the car and glances at Briar nervously. Briar doesn't notice.

They drive in silence and Jake gets more worried. Finally, they arrive at the buffet.

"Jake! This is beautiful!" Briar gushes.

The trees are roped with lights that are blinking pink and purple and the **Aladdin's Journey **sign is shimmering and glowing.

"Jake! This is amazing!" Briar squeals.

Jake smiles at Briar. He will do anything to make her happy. Jake finds a place to park and helps Briar out.

"Jake, this is amazing!" Briar says sincerely. She hugs Jake and plants a kiss on his cheek.

Jake smiles as he escorts Briar to the buffet. Inside the buffet is very beautiful. Millions of lights loop around the room and many smells float around the room. Jake leads Briar to the reservation counter and says, "Grimm, please."

"Shouldn't you say Grimm-Rose?" Briar asks cheekily.

"But, you'll be a Grimm no matter what because I won't return to being a Rose. You'll be mine forever," Jake says back as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Ahem," the counter woman grunts. "Your table."

The counter woman walks toward the middle of the room. There is a table decorated with flowers and rose petals scatters everywhere.

"Lines over there," Jake informs as he leads Briar to the line. There is much food. Noodles, steak, vegetables, sea food, and other stuff. Briar takes noodles and steak while Jake takes one of everything. They finally finish collecting their food and Jake orders hot chocolate for both of them. It has a lot of cream and Briar's is shaped as a heart. Briar's eyes widens as she hastily drinks the hot chocolate glancing at Jake nervously. Jake looks around as he leads Briar to their table. They sit down and start to eat their food.

"Jake, this is amazing!" Briar says.

"I'd like to say its good myself," Jake smirks.

Briar drinks her hot chocolate again. She has a little cream on lips but Briar doesn't notice.

"You got a little something on your lips," Jake informs as he swoops to Briar's head as he licks the cream off of Briar's lips.

Briar's eyes widen as Jake licks his lips afterwards.

"That was good," Jake says sincerely.

Briar narrows her eyes as she understands what Jake is doing. She drinks her hot chocolate again making sure she's smearing a lot of cream.

"Oops," Briar says innocently.

Jake's eyes brighten as he licks off the cream again but he changes it into a kiss. Jake wraps his arms around her waist and Briar wraps her arms around his neck. They soon spread apart.

"Now that is what I call good," Briar smirks as she licks her lips.

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**The Irish Lass: Thank you for the compliment and the feedback! I'll try my best!**

**BlueStuff123: Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
